Since micro roughness of a semiconductor wafer is greatly involved in performance of an apparatus, management thereof is important. In measurement of the micro roughness, it is preferable to inspect entire semiconductor wafers and the entire surface thereof in an in-line manner, which demands high speed measurement. As a related art, the following document is referred to.